


Content

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup





	Content

Nereval was sat propped against a pillow, the healers having just left after checking her over once more. Her arm sat comfortably in a sling, her legs were spread out before her and on her lap sat a tray with food and water. Nerevar had used the ring of Barilzar to get back to Vivec, who in turn had called for temple healers. Ever since, Nereval was content to sit and heal, even Nerevar was shocked at her compliance. She allowed the temple healers to fuss and order her about, even without so much as a pulled face or a grumble.

  
Outside the wind roared, the waters surrounding Vivec city sloshed against the stone. The citizens rushed to and fro to take cover from the storm, whilst running errands. Thunder rumbled, and the weather seemed to match Nerevars mood. It was often that he would stand in the rain, contemplating on his next moved while he was alive. He considered his feelings for Nereval, how he had slain Almalexia in a fit of rage. It didn’t cross his mind after seeing how close Nereval was close to dying, how he manifested a spear with most of his power to slay his former wife. He paid tribute to her, to the life they had before, but not to the Godly woman she had become. She had strayed far from her former goal.

  
Nerevar turned on his heel and returned inside, joining Nereval on the bed she rested on. Her food and water had finished and now she sat quietly with a book in her hand, content to ignore the world around her. He read over her shoulder quietly, until she closed the book with her finger on the page she was on, and she turned to face him.

  
“You were gone for a while.” She muttered, turning a little to face him.

  
“I was thinking.” He replied, to which Nereval quirked an eyebrow.

  
“Oh? A rare thing indeed.”

  
“Tread lightly,” though his tone was threatening his mouth portrayed his wit, “It was not of a light matter.”

  
The Dunmer shrugged and placed the book down, she would return to it later. “Your ills are mine, Nerevar. What is bothering you?”

  
“What do you plan to do after this?”

  
Nereval reached down and plucked her worn journal from her bag, though she had never really learned how to write, she did begin to write little notes about her quests. It was easy to get side tracked so she had to find some way to keep track of everything she had done so far and had to do.

  
“I was hoping to go to that island,” she said, “And then... Maybe we can go to Skyrim? Or Hammerfell!”

  
Neravar hummed, looking at her journal, “We could go to the Gold Coast.”

  
She turned her nose up, “Been there, how about...”

  
She was cut off when a healer poked his head in, confusion written on his face as he inquired to whom she was talking to. Nereval froze and stuttered, explaining that she was simply thinking aloud to herself. Much to her relief, the healer left and she breathed a sigh of relief, sending a glare towards the ghostly figure who was smirking in amusement next to her.

  
He got more comfortable by wrapping an arm around her shoulder, to which she leaned more against the pillows and got comfortable, slowly dozing off as the night came.

  
He sat there, Nereval sleeping soundly next to him, and traced her jawline with his finger, knowing that he was falling deeper into something that would not be easy to get out of.

 


End file.
